


Up All Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 309: Up All Night.Warnings:Other than the unimaginative title? None.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 309: Up All Night.
> 
> **Warnings:** Other than the unimaginative title? None. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Up All Night

~

“Morning.”

Harry, startled, dropped his Cloak. 

Ron smiled. “Up all night?” 

“Yeah. I—”

Ron held up a hand. “I don’t need to know, mate. Some things a bloke shouldn’t know about his sister.” 

Harry blinked. “It wasn’t—”

“Sh!” Ron turned away. “Just…sleep, mate.” 

Sighing, Harry crawled into his own bed, closing the curtain. Settling on his back, he stared up at the canopy, remembering blond hair soft as silk and grey eyes, not brown. Maybe Ron’ be relieved when he found out Harry wasn’t seeing Ginny? Time would tell.

Harry exhaled, falling asleep with a smile on his face. 

~


End file.
